A Better World
by Et Noika
Summary: What if Aang HAD killed Ozai? A look into a more grim world that spawns from an alternate version of Sozin's Comet. OOC warning. In-progress.


"Look at you." The Fire Lord mocked. "All the power in the world, and you're still too weak to use it."

Aang was lost in thought, what had the lion-turtle tried to tell him, what was the other way? How could he defeat Ozai without taking his life? He turned away from him, trying to figure it out.

"Children. You..." Ozai said, panting in the floor. "You and your whole people."

Aang's attention snapped back to Ozai.

"What did you just say?"

Ozai looked at up the Avatar and chuckled to himself. "I know why you don't want to kill me. It's because you're an Air Nomad. You and your people value every creature's life and everything that comes with it, but you'd never take a life would you?" Ozai laughed louder. "No, you wouldn't. It goes against everything those monks taught you doesn't it?"

Aang glared at the Fire Lord, all thoughts of the lion-turtle forgotten.

"And you, you're the most pathetic creature of all. Clinging desperately to that innocence, that naive philosophy in the hopes that it will somehow, some way honor or bring back your people's way of thinking. No, no that's not it, you just don't want to abandon them don't you? You, the Last Airbender. You think you've accomplished something here? You think defeating me will solve anything? And what will you do the next time, uh? Keep fighting as hard as you can and hope everything turns out alright? Children." He spit. "All of you Air Nomads are children"

Aang looked at the ground and turned his back to Ozai, silent. The Fire Lord smirked, he reached forward lift himself up from the ground and finish this in one move. When suddenly the Avatar, with his back still to him, lifted his hands and the rock rose up to engulf his arm. He tried his other arm and the same happens, the pyramid rock cuffs pulled him down until he's on his knees, at the mercy of the Avatar. Ozai thrashed and struggled trying to free himself. Aang bent a gust of air to dissipate his fire and held Ozai's head with his hand. Finally, he stared at Ozai in the eyes.

"I did love being a kid," he said "and being an Air Nomad. But if this is where it leads, then I'm done with it." Fire formed from Aang's free hand as he spoke the last sentence.

* * *

"Hey did we just pass the kitchen? Something smells delicious." Sokka asked as he limped on one leg, supported by Suki and Toph.

"No time for meat Snoozles, we gotta go see how Aang did with the Fire Lord." Toph said.

The two girls helped Sokka off the airship. The platform where Aang and the Fire Lord had been is covered in small pillars and mounds of rock. Aang nowhere to be seen.

"Hey twinkletoes!" Toph calls out "Come out so we can congratul-!!" Toph suddenly gasped in shock as her foot touched the rock .

"Toph, what's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"... nothing, just see for yourself." Toph said, her voice quivering a little.

The trio marched around a rock and suddenly Suki and Sokka both gasped as they saw the Fire Lord's body lying in the ground, his limbs twisted. The sickening smell of burning flesh hit their noses. Aang was standing at the edge of the pillar, his back to them, staring beyond the horizon.

"... well," Sokka's voice was emotionless and distant, "It had to be done."

Suki, her eyes wide in horror, looked from the Fire Lord's corpse at Aang, who hadn't even reacted to their arrival.

"Aang?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

Aang calmly faced them, wearing a simple smile that was at the same time innocent and disturbing.

"I've never felt better."

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh, hey. I just wrote this on a whim I had. I realize there's probably a lot of things wrong with it. So I would really appreciate any and all criticism you can give me. I'm new to the whole fanfiction thing, so please feel free to say your thoughts in the reviews. Also please take a look at my other story, if you want.  
**

**This is going to mostly a series of one-shots, analyzing what the world would be like if Aang abandoned his Air Nomad ideals and became a different person. It's also inspired by a Justice League episode of the same name.**


End file.
